Burbuja de Irrealiadad
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porque Luke Castellan siempre quiso regresar con su madre y May Castellan siempre espero a su niño.


Burbuja de Irrealidad

Luke es apenas un niño, no tiene más de 5 años. Aun así él sabe que su mamá está enferma. La ve todos los días hablando con pequeñas estatuillas de criaturas griegas. La ve reír y conversar como si estas pudieran entenderle. Luke no puede evitar una sonrisa cuando el rostro arrugado de su madre le dice a una estatua de Hermes que él, Luke, se convertirá en el más grande héroe de la historia.

Pero…después de eso siempre vienen los ataques. Esos que asustan mucho a Luke. Cuando su madre empieza a hablar con una voz terrorífica y grita asustada.

**Hay una niña sola en su habitación****  
****Jugando con el aire y su imaginación****  
****No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos****  
****Su universo es grande más que el mundo entero****  
**

Luke ya no tiene 5 años, ahora tiene 9 y ya no puede soportar ver a si a su mamá. Los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes. Su madre siempre repite las mismas palabras

"_LUKE, MI LUKE NO...HERMES PROTEGE A MI LUKE, PROTEGE A NUESTRO HIJO"_

Luke sabe que su mamá está mal. Ella cree que los dioses existen, cree que su padre es Hermes. Luke no cree en dioses y definitivamente no cree que su padre sea Hermes. Pero él no puede dejar de pensar en el fondo que a lo mejor su mamá tiene razón. Que su padre es un dios. Después de todo la alacena siempre se llena de manera misteriosa y Luke sabe que no es por su madre.

**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla si saber porque****  
****Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor****  
****Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...****  
****Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...****  
**

Luke ya no lo soporta, dentro de un par de semanas cumplirá diez y su madre está peor. Los ataques ahora son diarios. Luke quiere irse, quiere irse lejos. Ir a donde no tenga que escuchas la voz aterradora de su madre gritando por él. Quiere irse lejos de todo…pero no puede. Él no puede dejar a su madre. Por más que sus ataques se multipliquen, por más que lo lastime cada vez que los tiene. Él no puede dejarla. ¿Quién la cuidaría en su lugar? ¿Quién se aseguraría que coma? ¿Quién recibiría esos panes mohosos que le prepara con cariño? ¿Quién la protegería? ¿Quién la amaría?

**100 noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad****  
****El calor más cercano era el de la soledad****  
****Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar****  
****En su frágil burbuja de irrealidad****  
**

Al final se fue, se encontró con su padre que resultó ser un dios, Hermes (lo cual lo hizo sentirse molesto por no creerle a su mamá). Pero este le dijo que nunca debía volver con su madre. A pesar del cargo de conciencia él acepta. Más tarde se arrepiente pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Vaga durante mucho tiempo hasta que encuentra compañeras de viaje. Un día tienen la necesidad de descansar en un lugar seguro, uno que no sea una tienda de campaña. Luke utiliza esa excusa para ver a su mamá una vez más.

En su casa tiene un feo encuentro con su padre. ¿Por qué esta ahí?

Al final Luke se va, sin poder abrazar a su madre, sin poder recibir su pan mohoso.

**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque****  
****Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor****  
****Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...****  
****Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...****  
**

Encontraron un sátiro en el camino y este los llevo a los tres hasta un campamento para niños como ellos, hijos de dioses. Pero Thalía no pudo hacerlo. Ella murió y su padre la transformo en un pino. Un maldito pino, pudo salvarla pero decide convertirla en un árbol. Y ese es el punto de quiebre. Luke entiende que los dioses en realidad no se preocupan por ellos. Que no los quieren, no los aman. Ellos solo vienen al mundo gracias a los "asuntos mortales" de los dioses.

Luke piensa que es irónico que sean producto de asuntos mortales cuando los dioses tienen prohibido mezclarse con los asuntos mortales. O eso es lo que les dicen para justificar su falta de interés para con sus hijos.

**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque****  
****Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor****  
****Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...****  
****Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...nooohooo****  
**

Luke ha escuchado a la voz de su sueño. Kronos le promete que los dioses pagaran su falta de interés. Ellos pagaran por todo el dolor que le han causado a sus hijos y sus padres mortales.

Kronos le ha prometido que su madre seguirá con vida. Él puede curarla. Él puede ayudar a su madre. Lo único que Luke debe hacer es donar su cuerpo como contenedor.

**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque****  
****Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor****  
****Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...****  
****Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...niña...nooohooo****  
**

Luke le hace una última visita a su madre. Ella lo recibe feliz, le dice que sabía que él volvería. Le habla a sus muñecos y les dice que su hijo a regresado, más a puesto que antes.

Ella lo mira y le sonríe mientras le dice lo mucho que se parece a su padre. Luke quiere refutar, quiere decirle que él no se parece en nada a su padre…pero Luke sabe que es más parecido a su padre de lo que quisiera, después de todo Luke también la abandonara.

Luke sabe que solo debe conseguir su bendición y regresar. Aun así él se queda esa noche con ella. Le cocina y se asegura que coma. La abriga y le cuenta sobre lo feliz que es en el campamento. Le habla de Thalía, de Annabeth, de sus hermanos Chirss, Travis y Connor, le cuenta de Silena, de Beckendorf. Le habla de Percy y del buen amigo que es, siempre diciéndole queriendo que corrija sus acciones erradas.

Finalmente la lleva a su cuarto y la arropa. Le ruega por su bendición. Cuando se la da no puede evitar llorar y abrazar a su madre como cuando era un niño. Ella le devuelve el abrazo y lo consuela. Le promete prepararle el pan con jalea que tanto le gusta. Luke le pide que duerma que cuando despierte el estará ahí, esperando por su pan.

Esa misma noche Luke se convierte en el contenedor de Kronos.

**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir****  
****Con tu vida, no querrás seguir... hooo****  
****Niña, Niña**

May Castellan, está en su puerta. Ella espera por su hijo. Ella sabe que su hijo volverá, se lo prometió. Hermes la visito hace poco, le dijo que Luke no podría volver. Pero ella sabe que su hijo volveré con ella. Su pequeño siempre regresa.

Entonces lo ve, tan alto y guapo como siempre. Con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos azules. May corre hacia él. Lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo mientras le dice lo mucho que lo extraño.

_-Lo siento-_le escucha murmurar

_-Luke, cielo, pasa. Te preparare tu pan con jalea favorito_

Por un segundo May cree ver como el rubio cabello de su hijo se vuelve negro y como sus hermosos ojos azules adquieren una tonalidad verde. Por un segundo ella no ve a su hijo. Y teme, teme que Hermes le haya dicho la verdad, teme que su querido hijo no vuelva nunca más con ella.

_-Te quiero Luke-_susurra como si quisiera que aquel joven que esta frente a ella se convierta en su hijo

_-Yo también te quiero…mamá_

Y May Castellan puede volver a sonreír, porque esos hermosos ojos azules solo pueden pertenecer a su hijo.

Más tarde, mientras ella duerme no ve al chico pelinegro y de ojos verdes que abandona su casa. Pero ella sonríe entre sueños. Porque en ellos su pequeño Luke le sigue repitiendo

"_Yo también te quiero mamá"_

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad yo no estoy muy conforme con este escrito. Pero estaba con el reproductor en aleatorio cuando empezó a sonar "Niña" de la 5ta Estación. Iba a cambiarla pero mientras la escuchaba me acorde de la mamá de Luke y pensé que la canción le caía como anillo al dedo.

Espero sus opiniones sobre cómo me quedo. Ya tengo la idea para escribir otros dos One-shot Uno seria sobre Sally Jackson y otro sobre Artemisa. También estoy pensando en hacer una historia larga. Pero antes de hacer la historia quiero estar por la mitad de "The Mark Of Athena"

BYEBYE


End file.
